


A Continuation of the Interrupted

by LissyStage



Category: Aitsu no Daihonmei | His Most Favorite
Genre: I happen to like yaoi, M/M, Pure PWP, Shounen-ai is my worst enemy, Some kink at the end, Yaoi, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After talking to Torachin, and helping his friend try to sort out his feelings, Yoshida realizes that he understands exactly what he's going through. One-shot. PWP. Lemon. M/M. Yaoi. Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Continuation of the Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> アイツの大本命
> 
> Vol. 2 - Act 7
> 
> After Pages 101 to 107
> 
> Text taken directly from my English translated copy will be before the next page-break. I included it, since otherwise, I wouldn't have a stage for the smex. Plus, I love this part!
> 
> PWP, lemon, one-shot, smut. Slight kink at the end. Please no flames, and don't read if you don't want to read some serious loving.
> 
> Originally posted on FFNet.

 

* * *

_I: I know that feeling all too well. I can't help but think about him too._

* * *

Sliding open the door, Yoshida believed the classroom to be deserted. After all, his boyfriend, Sato, probably walked home with the girls of the school after basketball practice. He wouldn't have had an excuse to get out of it.

So imagine his surprise when he saw Sato sitting at one of the desks when he walked in.

"Sato!" Yoshida exclaimed, sliding the door closed behind him. Sato started to stand up from where he had been reading.

"Hey," he greeted, "So you finally showed up."

As Yoshida strolled up to his boyfriend, whom was about two heads taller than him, he said, "I thought for sure you'd already gone home with the girls."

Pushing in his previously occupied chair, the chestnut-haired teen responded, "Yeah, they all swarmed in here as usual. But then I noticed your stuff was still here... so I thought we could go home together."

"So, you waited for me?" Yoshida questioned, needing the reassurance. Sato's sadistic personality always led him to inquire about the simplest of things. It was hard  _not_  to do so, when your boyfriend teased you so often.

"Of course," Sato answered off-handedly, "The stress has been really getting to me. I thought I'd go bald if I didn't get away from them. I'm just looking forward to a relaxing walk home."

And, as always, Sato seemed to give him the answers he needed. And, as usual, he said such sweet things without even thinking of it.

Yoshida felt his face burn after Sato's nonchalant response, and the way his observant eyes seemed to burn him.

Looking down, Yoshida said, "Well... thanks. Thanks for waiting for me."

Sato just stared at him, waiting for the smile that would undoubtedly come.

As just as if his unspoken wish had been granted, Yoshida beamed up at him, narrow almond-shaped eyes closing, "To tell the truth, I was hoping we could walk together, too!"

Smirking slightly, after all, Yoshida had been looking forward to walking with  _him_ , and he leaned in closer.

Yoshida seemed to freeze, then he leant forward the slightest centimeter or inch, too, eyes drooping. Sato closed the distance quickly, lips claiming Yoshida's.

Just as soon as his tongue had darted inside of Yoshida's mouth, Sato ended the kiss, still gazing at his boyfriend's adorably flushed face. Yoshida was still clutching onto his sleeve, as if it were his only lifeline.

"Sato," Yoshida yelped, "Quit it! Let's go! You know I don't like doing this in school!"

Sato merely ignored his half-hearted pleas. Yoshida's actions were contradicting his words, as usual.

Latching his lips onto the other teen's soft skin, Sato sucked and licked. He felt his boyfriend shudder beneath his mouth, and a moan slipped past those succulent lips.

Groaning, Sato pulled him closer, sliding a hand up his shirt. "I won't stop. I want to do it here."

Yoshida shivered at the words huskily whispered near the shell of his ear, then felt something wet lick it, swirling within the cavern.

Moaning, he closed his eyes, momentarily surrendering to the passionate ministrations of his boyfriend.

Then he felt Sato's other hand stray to meet the other that was currently underneath his shirt. He shivered as his cold hands met his heated flesh.

A drop of sweat cascaded down his face, and then a tongue licked a stripe down his neck, "I know you want it too," a nip and a suck, "Don't lie now."

"Yoshida," his name was purred, and he snapped. Letting go of his inhibitions, the almond-eyed teen stuttered, "G-go down! Down on the floor! Where the desks can hide us!"

Sato's brown eyes darkened, "It's dirty down there. Are you sure?"

Yoshida nodded weakly, still clutching onto the front of Sato's shirt.

"I don't care," he frowned, flustered.

* * *

**End of directly-taken text.**

* * *

Two large hands picked him up off the ground and lowered him onto the floor. He shifted uncomfortably, nearly regretting the hastily-made decision.

'This is what happens when you think with your dick, Yoshida,' he thought to himself.

But then Sato gazed down at him with lust and affection swirling within his considerably darkened eyes, and he couldn't regret it. After all,  _he_  was the only one that got to see Sato like this.

Dropping his arms to the hard floor, Yoshida realized the position he was in. And then Sato erased any worries from his mind by nuzzling his neck and jawline, flicking out his wicked tongue.

Yoshida sighed, eyes fluttering at the gentleness of the touch. So different from usual.

He slowly raised his arms, running his fingers through the straight brown hair. As Sato's ministrations went lower, Yoshida's pants grew tighter.

The only sounds that could be heard within the empty classroom were their intermingled pants. Yoshida clutched onto Sato's hair when he got considerably rougher.

Tugging, he moaned piteously. Then he gasped as Sato added pain to the kisses. He felt small little nips, here and there, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Sato was enjoying marking his lover's skin, but was quickly growing impatient.

Sitting up, Sato unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and reached down, gripping himself. The chestnut-haired teen stroked himself slowly, groaning.

He sped up his pace, reaching down to unbutton and unzip Yoshida's own. He heard his lover's breath stutter, taken off-guard by the suddenly more intimate touch.

They hadn't gotten this far yet, and it was bringing a whole new excitement to their young love. Yoshida was panting and groaning and moaning and making so many incredibly embarrassing noises, that he probably would've died, if he had cared at the moment.

Bringing their erections together, Sato stroked them in his larger hand, encircling both heads heads at once, and then cursed.

The teen lowered himself until he was nose-to-nose with Yoshida, leaning on a single forearm. The other teen opened his eyes and it grew almost too much.

Sato's face was skewed in pleasure, brows furrowed as he concentrated. His mouth was open as he let out inaudible groans, and he was sweating.  _Sweating_. He hadn't seen him so vulnerable and open before.

Taking a chance, Yoshida lifted his head up a little bit closer and kissed Sato's lips, sighing contendedly as the teen took control immediately, tracing pink lips with a wet muscle, and when gained entrance, traced the contours and ridges of the wet cavern. Tongues met and slid against one another, and both boys groaned at the intensity of it all.

Then Yoshida was getting closer and closer. The almond-eyed teen lifted his arms and encirced his lover's neck, kissing him with fervor. Hands wandered and caressed, hips bucking and thrusting and then suddenly Yoshida was scrambling for purchase.

And just as suddenly, he stiffened, back arching, and he cried out his pleasure. Wet, hot stripes of cum coated both of their chests, and he shuddered.

Then he felt it when Sato was climaxing. Panting, he watched in awe as his lover moaned, his face blissful. Yoshida could've cum again just from the image he made. Beautiful.

The mess between them was sticky and getting colder almost immediately.

They both looked at each other after recovering slightly from their orgasms, and smiled goofily. Sato licked his hand clean, and Yoshida wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Yuck," he muttered.

"What?" Sato asked, a single brow raised.

"That  _can't_  taste good."

Smirking at the challenge, Sato traced Yoshida's stomach, coating two of his fingers and lifted up them up to the other teen's face.

"Try it."

Yoshida's face froze, and then he was red and flushed and nervous. He refused, shaking his head, lips closed tightly.

Sato poked his sealed lips, then traced them with their cum. "Come on, Yoshida," he purred, "You won't know how it tastes until you try it."

The teen just shook his head in silent refusal again, not wanting to give in. He was curious, but not curious enough to admit defeat to his idiotic boyfriend.

Then Sato decided to play dirty. He brought his other hand under Yoshida's shirt, teasing the soft skin of his stomach, then skimmed one of his nipples. He played with the nub, waiting for it to harden before pinching and twisting slightly.

Yoshida felt his prick jump slightly, then he moaned. Sato took his opportunity and slipped his digits into Yoshida's mouth.

Groaning at his defeat, Yoshida licked the fingers and considered the taste. Bitter, but with a musky undertone. It wasn't too bad, but he wasn't going to give his the lover the benefit of knowing that.

"Ew," he grumbled, face twisted in disgust.

Smiling, Sato pushed off of Yoshida, "Yoshida, I know you're lying."

Scowling, the teen got up from the floor, feeling crusty and just... urgh.

A towel was thrust in his face, "Here, use this to clean yourself up."

Taking it, Yoshida took as much of the sticky cum off as he could, then placed the thick cloth on a desk, pulling down his shirt in the process.

Just when he had redone his pants and picked up all of his school things, he heard the door slide open, and Sato was standing there, waiting to leave.

As Yoshida walked past his lover, face downturned and flushed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning a little to reprimand Sato, he was shocked when a pair of soft lips met his in a sweet, chaste kiss. Along with the hand stroking his cheek... Yoshida felt loved.

"I love you, Yoshida."

Not answering, Yoshida merely nodded his head, still not comfortable enough with voicing his feelings aloud.

Of course, in his mind, he thought, 'I like you, too, Sato.'

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself with this fic, since these characters are a bit harder for me to write, but I think I kept them, relatively, in-character.
> 
> I just got these manga in the mail, and having read them already, reassociated myself with the text. It was hilarious and strange, as always, and made me laugh.
> 
> I felt cock-blocked, though. Shounen ai is such a tease D;
> 
> Satou is a terrible person most of the time, Yoshida loves him all the same. Silly uke! So, I had to include that last little scene with their ejaculation. It was perfect for bullying! ^~^
> 
> I know the beginning was sort of stilted, so I'm sorry about that.


End file.
